An example of electronic apparatus of the above kind is disclosed in Patent document 1. The information processing apparatus disclosed in Patent document 1 includes a touch panel display which displays icons, a detection unit which detects a duration of a touch to an icon displayed on the touch panel display, and a control unit which causes the touch panel display to display a notification picture for announcing setting details of a function that is correlated with the icon according to the touch duration detected by the detection unit.